


Love is buzzing in the air

by blessed_shortcake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, This Is STUPID, bees man, but also for my own comfort, i am sobbing, i am writing this bc, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessed_shortcake/pseuds/blessed_shortcake
Summary: Mint lives in a farm in the middle of nowhere. Their job is to look out for their bees and collect flower and pollens with them which is calm as it sounds.. well except for the lurking monsters sometimes they need to deal with. Sometimes those monsters can be more mental than physical but lucky for them tho their bees are there to help :)Basically a little comfort fiction I wrote about this nonbinary person named Mint (slight self insert is that you). It's silly and mainly for winding off from the stress of ongoing events. If you do read tho I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Love is buzzing in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired of the Roblox game Bee Swarm Simulator :) shoutout to the game  
> It's not really based on it, only the scenes of the fields and the bee types so credit to op

It was a quiet day at the blue flower field. Mint slowly walked thru the blanket of flowers, ignoring the pollen sticking to their overalls and just enjoying the heat of the sun being combined with the slight chill of the wind. It smelled amazing as always, blue flowers had the strongest smell of them all after all. They always liked how it matched their hair so perfectly, gold and blue - what a perfect match. They giggled slightly as Fire bee landed on their head, buzzing happy as ever.

"Hello there friend" they greeted happily. Fire bee only gave a low buzz as a response and flew away. Mint followed him with their gaze until he disappeared behind a tree. 

They sighed and stared at the abandoned farm house just dead ahead of them. They didn't know why but a sudden anxious feeling got ahold of them. It shook them to their core like a cold ice cream of nightmares. They did not like nightmare ice creams. Mint sat down and curled into themself, hugging their knees tight for some comfort. The flowers are beautiful but what do they worth when you have no one to share them with?

Mint picked up one of the blue flowers, not even noticing their watch beeping in alarm. The beetles were arriving any second. They stared at the flower which was oh so beautiful in the sunlight. Riley bee buzzed around the flowers, not really happy with the field choice. They preferred the Mushroom field but they didn't like disappointing their friend by being too picky. Speaking of which.. they looked around, trying to find Mint to ask them when they can move to the next field. Did they leave them behind?

As their anxiety was about to kick in they spotted their friend, sitting in the middle of a wilted patch of blue flowers - a swarm of beetles silently hovering above them ready to strike. Riley bee made a loud sound of alarm, a sign for all nearby bees to get on guard and fight. They all flew towards Mint who seemed almost hypnotized by the flower. It only took Bomber bee and Riley bee to scare away the beetles but all of them were forming a defensive circle around their seemingly paralized friend. Tired bee slowly landed on the flower Mint was holding, sympathetic gray eyes staring into the zoned out blue ones.

Mint slowly pet Tired bee, hands shaking. They were not scared of the beetles at that moment no it was pretty much the opposite of that. They hoped maybe the beetles can snap them out of this feeling of lonelines but the damage never came. They knew their friends had their back but they still hoped. It was a selfish hope but they still hoped.

All the bees one by one gathered around into a buzzing hug. Mint has been there for them ever since they hatched so they all wanted to be there for them as well. They let their friend sob for hours, attacking whatever creature dared to come anywhere near their family. Mint knew everything will be okay. They might not have a human family anymore to talk to but they still had their buzzing, lively family of bees and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope it could bring you some charm :)  
> Take care and remember you are loved :)


End file.
